Major x Minor
by WhiteAngel83
Summary: Misaki's dream is to become a composer and make music for the world so she enters a super rich music academy called S.M.I to make her dreams come true. She meets Takumi a British Japanese Celebrity who is looking for a new composer to write his music. This is Misaki's chance but she doesn't want to work with someone like him. One rule: Love is absolutely forbidden!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry guys. I accidentally deleted 'A Blind Love'! Terribly sorry! To make it up here is a new story. Major x Minor. Please forgive me and enjoy this new story! BTW, If you are living in Canada, I WISH YOU HAPPY CANADA DAY! Enjoy the story~!**

* * *

My mother gently combed my hair over and over again until all my knots were gone. I could feel the stokes going down slowly to my waist and then back up again to the very top of my head. I looked at myself in the mirror. My mascara that mother applied made my eyes look ginormous. I frowned. I wasn't a very big fan of make up. I liked myself to look plain. My mother thought I should look great on a day like today. And half of myself agreed. I should look good but today was slightly just like every other day except it just had a sprinkle of excitement to it.

"You look beautiful" My mother complimented. I looked up from the amber eyed girl in the mirror to look at my mom. Judging my her expression, she smiled which meant she was happy for me but it didn't reach her eyes, they had a hint of sadness in them. I could tell she was going to miss me. And I was going to miss her.

"Thanks" I smiled at her. "for everything you've done for me until now."

I could see that tears started to form. They soon touched her cheeks. I felt a light tug at my heart "Mom, don't cry. You know I hate to see you cry!"

"I'm sorry, Misaki. To see you, all grown up to pursue your dreams makes me so proud!" mother covered her face with her hands, I reached out to her and brought myself into her arms for a hug. My mothers reaction was automatic. She wrapped her arms around me to hug me back. Her warmth brought me back to when I was small, always crying in her arms when I'm sad. Hugging her every morning when I wake up. Hugging her goodnight. Every moment with her I treasured. But now I won't have those moments with her, I'll only have her face in my head. I feel tears starting to react.

My mother notices, she pulls back and cupped my cheeks with her hands. They were smooth, warm and smelled like lavender. I leaned my head into her touch. "You can't cry Misaki. You'll ruin your make up!"

"I'll miss you mom." That was all I could say at the moment. At sad moments like this, my words don't come out

"Me too," she smiled "You can write me letters. And you know I'll always reply"

"Of course!" I chuckled. "I'll send you and Suzana letters every week to tell you how it's going"

Mom leaned in to touch her soft lips to my forehead. I have a small feeling that it's going to be the last kiss I get from her from now on. I sure hope it's not. Her kisses always makes me feel safe and protected. It reassures me. "I can't wait" Mother says.

"Turn around. I'll make your hair pretty!" Mother smiles. I started to freak. "NO! Please no! I mean- I don't really like my hair up..."

"Alright" Mother sighed "As you wish. Then lets go get your dress"

'NO!" I nearly yelled. My mother was about to leave but then looked at me in confusion "I'll just wear my casual cloths, if that's alright."

"I know. I was just teasing you!" she laughed. I hate girly cloths. Well I like them, just not on me. It makes me feel uncomfortable wearing them since I'm so used to wearing jeans, tights, T-shirts and sweaters. Dresses are way to itchy to wear. I feel like spiders are crawling up my legs and I start to freak out. I shivered.

"Oh look at the time!" Mother gasped "Your going to be late for the train!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my bedroom. We ran down the stairs, until my mom was sure that I will follow her she releases me hand and continued running. I stop at the doorway that lead outside. My mother on the other hand raced to the kitchen while yelling my sisters name, Suzana. Suzana came out from the living room, turns out she was watching TV. Her eyes sparkled which could only mean one thing. She saw a contest advertisement.

"Misaki" She says. Her runs into my arms and I held them out to welcome her in "Have a nice trip!"

"Thanks Suzana. Make sure you take care of Mother." I patted her on the head. "So, hows the contest going?"

"I will and how did know?!"

"You're eyes sparkle only when you found something interesting." I laughed "Win that contest OK?"

Suzana smiled and nodded. Suzana had a thing about free stuff. And for the most part, free stuff mainly comes from contests. She watched TV for any updates for a new contest opening. She usually wins them and I sometimes am very impressed by that. She wins them like it was nothing! Honestly, I don't know where she gets that talent. The prizes are the usual. Food, toys and sometimes cool items or clothing. Nothing big like a new fancy high tech flat screen TV. No. The small items.

My mother came running back carrying a straw pic-nic basket and a small amber jewelry case. The size that a ring can fit inside. I never seen my mother wear jewelry before. Even when it's a very important day that you must look your very best. I'm always curious of why she never wears jewelry. Perhaps something in her past made her like this. I don't know.

"Mother... I don't need food. They serve food there. Remember?" I frowned. Panting she replies."I know but this food is for the trip there. It's a 3 hour ride. I'm sure you'll get hungry."

"Mother I'll be fine. I'll get some food once I arrive" I said.

"Take it." She reached her hands out to claim my hand. She placed the basket in my hand and forced me to take it. "This is my first gift for you."

"First?" I raised an eyebrow. What else could there be to give me? Maybe a map of the place I'm headed to. I heard it's huge inside that you WILL get lost on your first day.

In my mothers right hand she had the jewelry box that is now in my hand. "Open it." She commands lightly. I obeyed hesitantly. I know that it is going to be a jewelry but I never once got to see it and touch jewelry in person. This made me anxious. Once I opened it, a piece of silver was shimmering. It was gorgeous. The piece looked rich and delicate. I could see see small bits of, to me it looks like, silver stars encircling a huge diamond I could picture as a moon and stars circling it. The ring was small, beautiful, shiny, delicate and I know right on the spot it's something I have to keep safe.

"Mom, it's beautiful!" I say taking the ring from the box to examined it a bit more. But I froze. Realizing that something like this is worth... OH! "Mom...how much did this cost you?"

"You don't need to worry! I didn't cost me anything. This was from my mother before she passed away. Who received it from her mother and continues. It's old but it's like a family treasure that it's now yours. It's said to give good luck and also to help you find your soul mate!"

'Soul mate'. I almosted groaned. My mother had a thing about me finding my true love. She bothers me about it all the time. When I come home from school since elementary school she bothers me about weather I met any guys at all.

"Good luck huh?" I say, ignoring the 'soul mate' part "Maybe I will need this after all. Thanks, I'll take good care of it!" I hugged my mother once more.

"Misaki." Suzana says. I look over at her "It's my turn to give you a gift"

"Suzana, you really don't-"

"You'll find this gift very useful indeed!" She says interrupting my disapproval complaint. I sighed after a moment signaling her that I give up. She smiled and went into the living room and back dragging a suitcase with her. At that moment I realized that I had completely forgotten about my suitcase and almost left without it!

"my suitcase!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my, Misaki! You nearly left without all your cloths and books!" My mother laughed. I guess I was way to nervous and excited that it clouded my responsible self.

"This is an amazing gift Suzana." I chuckled while mentally slapping myself. "Thanks." I hug her once more before heading out the door that starts my journey I complete my dream.

As I head out, I start to think about every moment I hate with this family. I look back and I see Mother and Suzana still standing at the doorway waving at me goodbye. I smiled blinking back the tears and waved back. The sun was shining, a clear, nice and cool day. I feel refreshed and ready to take a step into the world that I so desired to hop on.

I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I know it's late but I'll introduce myself anyways. I'm Misaki Ayuzawa. I was born and raised in the countryside. Living with my sister and mother my whole life. My dream is to become a composer and reveal my art to the whole world. So my mother raised enough money to get me into a Music Academy. Seika Music International. S.M.I. They say it's the number one academy to make your dreams come true. All the famous composers and artists went there to study so I want to learn there. I never really thought that I would study there but seems like I am, and I'm over-thrilled with all the people who support me. Starting tomorrow I'll study there and pursue my dreams and become the great composer I've always dreamed of becoming.

* * *

"Misaki Ayuzawa?" The teacher calls my name first on the attendance list, surprised I say "Here" and the teacher moves on to calling another students name. I finally made it to S.M.I. Getting here was no problem but finding my class was. They were telling the truth, this school is big. It took me half an hour to find my way to first class. But luckily this girl, I believe her name was Sakura, helped me. Thank goodness for that! Although this school was mostly filled with rich kids some were really nice. And I braced myself for bullying too.

I sighed. You may not know this but this school is beautiful! There was a ginormous garden out in the front and the school was just...wow. It doesn't seem to suit me. This uniform doesn't suit me! But I guess it's what you'd expect. The uniform whore a light, very, very, very light brown vest and underneath it had a white short sleeves shirt that poofed around the shoulder area. It had tails in the front and plain the back. I feel like it looked weird on me but looking at other students they looked so elegant! The skirt, oh the skirt, why does it have to be a skirt?! It wasn't bad. I liked the color. It was a light emerald color. Pretty. More down from the skirt the uniform comes with, either, black socks, or however you call them, that reached to your ankles or white ones. And also, a white lacy bow at the rim of my white shirt.

This school amazes me but sometimes I'm not that shocked. Wait lets switch that up. The school shocks me every minute... no every second. No. I'm constantly shocked at this school. I mean my teacher is a famous celebrity! Well I've never heard of her but by the reactions of the other students tells me that she is exceptionally famous for singing and acting. I've leaned that every teacher in this school is a famous idol. I don't know any idols really. Over at the countryside we don't have that much internet usage. So we don't get to watch TV often. Well at least I don't. Suzana and mother does. I usually spend my time on the grand piano I got for Christmas.

"Class. I welcome you to Seika Music International!" The teacher exclaims after taking attendance. "I will be your homeroom teacher for your years at S.M.I until graduation! So you'll be stuck me!"

I don't know why but the students cheered. This teacher music be really famous! I felt a little guilt not knowing who this person is.

"If some of you don't know who I am (I find that hard to believe) I am Yi Hua Li. You can call me Yi Hua if you wish. I am famous for my singing career and acting career." She says "I am a Chinese Japanese celebrity. As you can see I speak Japanese very fluently."

Yi Hua Li is very pretty. Her long straight, thin, smooth dark hair flowed below her waist. She had round Sapphire eyes that sparkles. She is tall and very elegant. She seems like the caring, sensitive and apologetic type. I already like her a bit. And a very slender body shape. I look around myself to see boys drooling over her. Disgusting. I get she's pretty but drooling is a bit much. I want to yell at them to stop. But that'd be rude.

"There is only about 1 rule to this academy and I want you to guess it. This rule is very important. It will get dangerous if you don't follow this one rule in your years here. Once you graduate from S.M.I you don't have to follow this rule."

What can this one rule be?! What about it that makes it so important and dangerous if you don't follow it?! I'm so confused my head is spinning but I have to keep my thoughts tuned into this conversation.

"This one rule, is..."

I swear I could hear drum rolls. I followed the sound to the back of the room to see 3 boys with instrument sets. WHAT THE HELL?! This is a major weird addition to this school! A small band at the back of the class playing music at random times... totally weird. A blond, a black head and a blue head. Weird.

"NO FALLING IN LOVE! LOVE IS FORBIDDEN!" Yi Hua literally yelled at us. I heard murmured of disappointment in the classroom. Who ever has a romantic relationship with anyone in this class has to break up. No falling in love. The ring my mother gave me is useless. There's no falling in love. I won't find my love here. Maybe after. Wait... why am I talking about this?! ARG! "That's right. I'm sorry."

"But Yi Hua!" A male student called "Aren't you engaged?!"

"Yes I am." She smiles "But I fell in love 2 years after finishing my years at this academy. It doesn't count."

For some reason I flinched at this academy. Since I was a girl I sometimes daydream about finding my prince. In the life of stardom love is forbidden. Who would've thought, right? Love, is out of the picture. There's no such thing as love here. This one rule made my thoughts race. This one rule could change my life and the life of others. This one rule could be my transformation. It could be my destruction.

* * *

_**So this story was inspired my an anime called "Uta no Prince-sama maji 1000% love" It's one my favourite animes! If you haven't already watched this anime you should watch it. Small bits of this anime gives you small spoilers. Really small spoilers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Byes!**_

_**~KittyCat98**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is chapter 2 guys. I'll update Fox, Fallen, Angel tomorrow I promise! Pinkie swear. The reviews I got for the first chapter...uh...I'm not sure weather they're good reviews or bad reviews. I'm a little confused of weather you guys like my story or not. I was honestly banging my head on the table all morning because I was so confused. Please! I hope they're good reviews! Any who! I think I'll make sure Takumi will show up in this chapter. Maybe not. WE'LL SEE! ENJOY DA CHAPTER! LATER! Just a recap, Misaki's first day at S.M.I was a little shocking but not really. She found out that love was absolutely forbidden! And she's having these wild thoughts racing in her head.**_

* * *

OK so I'll admit it. This rule, Love is forbidden and all had me by shock. Why can't there be any love is this school. Maybe falling in love with the school is forbidden as well. No that's impossible. Of course falling in love with the school is allowed I mean, what's not to like about it? Famous people, that I have no clue who they are, are our teachers. This school is like, super fancy, rich and beautiful. OK I'm not that much of a fan of fancy and rich. I've been living in the countryside y whole life. Not a single word 'rich' in any sentence that I say. The word 'Rich' is totally new to me. I've been hearing so many so many stories from Suzana. apparently they say that the rich people are always the over sensitive, rude, mean, and snotty brats. So far everyone that I met wasn't that bad.

The first class of my first day just zipped by. And they say it's just an hour long. It felt like I was sitting in that desk for 5 minutes and I'm outta there. Yi Hua was just telling us about S.M.I and all the things we do here. All the events. And our schedule. Every period is and hour long. 3 hours of classes in the morning and then an hour lunch break and after that another 2 hours of school and we're done for the day and head off to our dormitories. They are separated into 2. The girls and the boys.

Yi Hua handed us our class schedules. As she walked around the class she gave each of us a paper. When she passed me she looked at me curiously, I stared at her back wondering why she was looking at me. Yi Hua looked away to give the kid behind me a paper. Still wondering I look at the paper. It read:

Yi-Hua's class Schedule!

9:00am~ Period 1: Home room

10:00am~ Period 2: Drama

11:00am~ Period 3: Dance

12:00pm~ LUNCH BREAK

1:00pm~ Period 4: Music

2:00pm~ Period 5: History

"Alright~!" Yi Hua sang "That is our everyday schedule!"

I heard groans around the class. Mostly because of, I'm guessing, History. And I was right, I heard a boy groan : "NOO! Why do have to have History at the end of the day?! A horrible way to end the day, Yi Hua!"

I fisted my hands trying not to explode. Honestly these kids are so spoiled can't they just deal with it? So what if we have history?! They should just keep their thoughts to themselves and respect the teacher!

"I don't care! This is what our class gets every class gets History at some point of the day. I don't see why we can't have History. Besides. Learning our Musical History is important!"

The kids groaned louder and I was trying so hard not to scream and shout. Maybe Suzana was right, rich kids are very rude and spoiled. I never met kids like these people before, their rude behavior was just unbearable!

"Deal with it~ I had to go through the same thing as you guys have right now!" Yi Hua huffed. She took a deep breath and breathed out "The school year last 10 months from September to June. You will be taking Saturday and Sunday's off a well as holidays. Today's school day only lasts for 1st period so I can tell you guys what will be happening during the school year. OK! THAT'S ALL!"

Staring at her wide eyed, I was. How could she breath all of that out?! I could probably only say up to Today's. This teacher is amazing. I wonder if the other teachers are like her as well.

"OK dismissed! I will give each of you your keys to your dorms. You will have a buddy to stay in that dorm with you. Maybe it's someone you don't know or it is. But it's likely you won't know them!" Yi Hua chuckled as she called names to come up and get their keys. Like always my name was first.

"Misaki Ayuzawa!" Yi Hua called and I stood up to go get the keys. "You are welcome to leave after getting your keys!"

I took my bag and suitcase and brought it with me to the Yi Hua who held out a golden key for me, I thanked her and took my leave. As I left I started to wonder who my roommate will be. It's a girl, that's obvious. But if I don't know her then it might cause some problems. The chances are my roommate is someone I don't know. I held up the key to examine it. My room number was 523. There were 6 floors on each of the dormitory. I'm on the 5th floor than.

Than I fell to the ground hitting it hard. My suitcase fell with me so did my bag. "Ow..." I groan rubbing my side. I look up at the person who knocked me over. He was tall, or maybe that's just because he's standing and I'm sitting? He was blond, and have eyes of emerald. I could see that his chest was big... I'm guessing he had abs? I stared at him for a moment, waiting. So did he, staring back at me. I then exploded.

"WELL?!" I exclaimed "Aren't you going to apologize and help me up!?"

The boy blinked and raised a blond eyebrow. "I don't see why I should apologize. You were the one who wasn't looking where you were going."

"If you saw me walking towards you, and you knew I might bump into you, an option, move outta the way!" I almost screamed. I had enough of the kids here at the filthy rich academy. This guy! If he was rich didn't he learn any manners like others did?!

The boy stared at me, his emotions showed that he was kinda of confused. That made me confused. "Do you know who I am?"

I gritted my teeth so hard I saw his shiver a bit. "The king of Jerks, I suppose?" I glared at him.

The boy blinked and said nothing. WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH THIS GUY?! I stood up grabbing my suitcase and bag with me. "At least say something." I muttered.

"You're a weird girl..." He said bluntly. That just my jaw dropped open.

"What?! I'M WEIRD?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT IS WEIRD, RUDE, AND A JERK!" I said "I DON'T SEE WHY I'M WEIRD!"

"It's weird cause you don't know who I am, and I'm sure everyone knows who I am, and it's also weird that you're lecturing me." He blinked again. His eyes were bored but had a hint of curiosity. I know his type. The uninterested, snotty, rude kind. Who thinks so highly of himself. Also he has a certain charm that gets girls all over him. I laughed

"yea, yea, yea sure... CHARM! PFFT!" I laughed again. No way would this guy have charm. But then again he's very good-looking to other girls, to me he looks like a blob of corn.

"See, I'm right." He smirks "You're weird. I didn't say anything about charm and you're laughing about it"

"Hey! If you don't stop, I'll have to give you a punishment!"

"Go ahead," He smiled "Punish me!"

It took a second for those words to sink in. And when it did I stood up tall slapped him. HARD. I never thought that I would meet a jerk like him before.

The blond looked at me with eyes that were flaring of shock. I could tell that he had never been treated this way before. I never thought that i'd say this, but he deserved it. I tried to warn him that I would punish him. Did he listen? No. Instead he pushed my buttons! After what seems like s really long minute he says something.

"That punishment though..." He sighed with a smile. It took a moment for me to understand what he was trying to say, when I learned what he was trying to say, I could feel blood running to my cheeks.

"Y-YOU PERVERT!" I screamed at him. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Still glaring at him he raised a hand and patted me on top of my head and walked away.

"See you later," The said.

I stared after him. WHO IS HE?! That perverted jerk! What the hell?! How could he think of something like that?! UGH! Today has got to be the worse and weirdest, yet the best day of my life! "That idiot!" I murmured to myself. Who ever he is, I hope I'll have nothing to do with him anymore. I don't care what he is, what he does for a living, and if he can change, I don't want to see that perverted jerk again... or anyone like him. They honestly disgust me. I have to focus on becoming a composer. It's my dream after all.

I rolled my eyes and I reached in my pockets and realized my key wasn't in there. OH MY GOD! That idiot! He made me drop me keys! I must've dropped it somewhere when I fell! Oh no! I dropped to the ground and started to search. Then the bell ran, kids began to storm out of the classrooms. Great. Now I'll never find my key! How the hell will I get into my dorm!? Sighing I stood up and grabbed my suitcase and bag and rushed out of the school before the kids filled the entire exit to the dormitory. But it was too late, I got squished. I tried to squeeze my way through the people. COME ON! Can't they make a line up to get out?! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!

Without thinking I yelled at the top of my lungs. "GET OUT OF THE WAY WILL YOU?!" everyone stopped talking and walking and looked at me. I glared back at them. "What?"

They just kept staring. A couple glared at me. Some even smirked at me. "How pathetic." I heard a girl say.

"Excuse me?" I say, offended. She really shouldn't have said that! "I'm pathetic?! It's pathetic how you guys can't even make it through a door! IT'S PATHETIC HOW RUDE AND IGNORANT YOU ALL ARE!"

"Who do you think you are?" The same girl asked. "What do your parent's do?"

I felt a tug at my heart. "Why should I tell you snotty brats?" I ask. They looked at one and another and I rolled my eyes and walked off to the dormitory. I could feel their eyes on me but I ignored them. They deserved that lecture. I heard footsteps running towards me. Someone is approaching me, I spun around to see a fist racing towards my face. I glared at it and quickly dodged it as I did I grabbed onto the girls leg and took her down.

Breathing heavily I say "You've got some nerves trying to hurt me!"

The corner of the girl mouth twitched in defeat. She scoffed and then said "How rude of you to take me down! Do you realize who I am?!"

"I don't know but I really don't care. Now you shouldn't dare try to take me down. I'm a black belt in all types of martial arts! Now please excuse me. I'm exhausted" I say and began walking again. To tell you the truth, I don't have the slightest idea why I just did and say that! Now I feel horrible! UGH!

I finally made it to the girls dormitory. I headed to the elevator. I look around the lobby, so fancy. So not shocked. I heard a ding and the elevator doors opened and I head inside. I remembered my dorm number. 523. The 5th floor. I clicked the button with the number 5 on it and it glowed and the elevator doors closed shut and began to move up. I heard 5 dings and the doors open. I head out and looked at the hallway. Red carpets and golden colored walls. The doors are made, I could tell, very rare and expensive kind of wood. I sigh not shocked. The first door I saw was 512 and the next to it's right was 513. That means my dorm must be to the right. I followed the carpet until I made it to my dorm 523. That was a seriously long walk! How big is one dorm anyways?! 1 dorm was like 50 meters! It's ridiculous!

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_. "coming!" A girl called. I could hear that she triped over something. I giggled. Then the footsteps came closer and closer and then the door unlocked and swung open. There stands a girl with a pink, hazel colored pigtails and a light mix of violet and chocolate brown eyes that stared at me in wonder. She stared at me for a moment and then her lips curved into a wide smile "IT'S YOU!" She exclaims.

"Oh, Sakura is it?" I asked. Relieved that my roommate was someone that I knew and wasn't rude and snotty.

Sakura smiled and enthusiastically nodded. "Are you perhaps my new roommate?"

"Yes!" I say and then I was grabbed and being pulled into the dorm. And Sakura squealed in excitement. I'm pretty sure I've never met someone as cheerful as her. "YAY!" She squealed again. "I'm so glad it's someone I know!"

"Me too." I laughed with her. Her voice and laughter had a ringing tune to it that harmonized it like a feather flying in the wind. It was music to my ears.

"Hmm, is that all you have?" Sakura asked looking at my black suitcase.

"Yea, I didn't bring much did I?" I scratched my head. I didn't think I needed to bring much stuff.

"I'm not sure. This is my 1st year here too! I brought alot of stuff." she chuckled. I looked over her shoulders, she brought 3 suitcases.

"Er, don't you think 3 suitcases is a bit much, Sakura?"

"You know what they say! The more the merrier!" Sakura sang. Her voice was so musical I had to ask "Are you studying to become a singer?"

"How did you know? Are you physic?!" She gasped.

I laughed and said "No, you sang really good. And your voice is really musical I was sure that you wanted to become a singer."

"Oh. That's not as fun but THANKS!" She said. Sakura was a very sweet girl. She's not like those filthy rich girls at met at the doors. Now they were just a no! I'm starting to wonder how their parents deal with them. "What's your dream?"

"HUH?"

"What's did you want to become. You must have a reason for coming here!" Sakura crossed her arms

"Oh. Yea I do. I wanted to become a composer." I say. Sakura's smile widened.

"REALLY?! AWESOME! Look! There's a piano over in the corner that they provided us. Could you play something?" Sakura asked me looking up with her big round eyes. I flinched at her cuteness. WOW.

"S-Sorry. I can't. I'm kinda really tired...!" I laugh nervously. Sakura frowned and smiled again "It's OK! Another time right?" And I nodded. I had to eventually right?

"Anyways, I have to go unpack my stuff. I already took this side," Sakura jumped to her left. "You can have the other."

"I look at the side on the right. The bed was ginormous so is the closet, and the couch, and the table... WHAT THE HECK?! WHO NEEDS THIS MUCH SPACE?! I looked over at Sakura's side. It looked bigger.

"I'll take the smaller side." I said sadly. It didn't look that much smaller then Sakura's at least it's smaller...kinda. I headed onto the bed and ploped down on it. "I'm heading to bed first!" I call out to Sakura. I turn around to lye on my back when I saw Sakura on front of me so suddenly I yelped.

"Hey...What's your name?"

"M-Misaki A-Ayuzawa" I studdered. My heart was jumping out of my chest! This girl is so quiet! She scared the living daylight outta me!

"Sorry! Did I scare you?" Sakura cocked her head and I nodded. "I guess I'll go to bed too!"

Sakura walked, no more like skipped to her bed and clapped her hands twice and the ligjhts switched off. She is seriously weird! But really cute and fun. She's probably going to be the only friend I'll make in this school. Still thinking after a bit, I drifted of to sleep.

* * *

I stared. I stared and I stared. No matter how I look at it, it's him. The blond stared back. Then I glared and the boy smiled a little. The girls around me arupted into a scream of joy and excitement. WTF?! I can't believe he's here in front of my again! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE WANT OUTTA ME?! He's totally pissing me off right now! I can't believe this! WHY WHY WHY?! This is not good.

* * *

**_OK GUYS! THAT'S THE 2ND CHAPTER! I tried to make it longer...I failed. SORRY! Anyways! I still hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. THANKS! PLEASE REVIEW! BYES!_**

**_~KittyCat98_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I typed up a great c**__**hap 3 but I forgot to save it... it got deleted so now I have to start again! I'M GOING CRAZY! BTW please go to Fox, Fallen, Angel to vote for a new story for Maid-Sama for me! THANX! I'll try my best to remember what I wrote for chapter 3... it won't be as good though. So please forgive me if it's bad! ENJOY!**_

* * *

Am I dreaming or something? I'm dreaming right? No, not dreaming but having a nightmare. I am right. I reached under my desk and pinch a small part of my wrist with the tips of my fingernail. OW! Ugh, nope. Sadly. I looked up at the blond who stood motionless except for smiling as the crowd exploded into screaming and laughing. My eardrums! Why the hell are they even screaming for him. What's so special about him?! More importantly, what does he want with me?! If I were him, I'd stay as far away from me as possible.

"SETTLE DOWN EVERYONE!" Yi Hua yelled "QUIET DOWN!"

No one listened to her, well no one heard her except for me. I looked around the class, everyone was out of their seats and screaming, drooling over the pervert. Even the boys. A shiver washed through me. I looked over at the blond. He looked totally uninterested AKA acts like this is a completely normal time for him! REVOLTING.

I watched as a huff escaped his lips. He looked up to the crowd and raised his right hand that completely silenced the room. UNBELIEVABLE! This emerald eyes drifted around the room and settled on mine which glared at him with intensity that made him smile.

"Thank you Takumi." Yi Hua says "You always have a way with your fans."

"My pleasure." The blond, apparently named Takumi, took Yi Hua's hand and pressed his lips to it lightly which made her blush and the crowd screaming again. I on the other hand said nothing and rolled my eyes. What a total playboy!

"Er, ehehe." Yi Hua laughed nervously and turned to face the crowd that settled down by the blonds stare. "Anyways! This is, as you can see, my good friend Takumi Walker. A British, Japanese singer/actor."

I heard whispers and of course they're all related to something about the blond being 'hot' I felt a large bubble of laughing escaping my lips that I had to disguise as a cough. I caught the glare of other girls and the blond pervert's confused look.

"Takumi is going to be a transfer student to our class" Yi Hua continued. As for me, I almost choked in shock. I started at Yi Hua in disbelief. "The reason for this is because, Takumi is looking for a new composer from our class to write his music for him"

With just those words made my smile, so wide I felt like an idiot. This was my chance! This was the fastest way to make my dreams come true but then I realized something horrifying that broke my smile. This chance was with him. HIM. THAT BLOND PERVERT! This was a nightmare. It has to be! I bowed my head in disappointment as I heard gasps around me. I groaned. What's worse is that he is now my classmate! NO!

"So now he will join our classroom and attend class everyday just like us. At the end of the year he will choose one of us to become his composer. So I would say be on your best behavior! And try your best to impress him."

So this guy, whats his face, is a very famous celebrity. No wonder the girls are all over him. But they don't seem to realize what a total jerk and pervert he is. If only they knew, his popularity will totally drop. HA-HA-HA! I feel like an evil witch right now! I felt someones eyes on me so I looked up to see the pervert still staring. I glared back trying to get a message across. He looked away and said

"But, I wont choose just anyone. Their personality really matters. If your personality captures my heart, you will be my composer...or maybe more."

The crowd screamed again which send me flinching away. MY EARDRUMS! SERIOUSLY. These girls...and boys, can SCREAM. yikes! But what he just said made me think. Personality huh? He didn't seem to like me that much when he pushed me down. Chances are, I'll never get chosen by the likes of him. Sure I can be nice sometimes but I'm sensitive. Does he work with sensitive people? The girl beside me raised her hand and asked

"What types of girls captures your heart, Takumi?" She asked, her eyes on his eyes the whole time, she curved her body a little. PUKE! She rested her chin on her hand. Immature. I looked away I feel bad for the mother.

"Is that really important. I'll give you a hint though. Not your type." The blond points a finger at the girl that asked the question. She flinched and stared wide-eyed at Takumi whose face showed no emotions. I heard sad murmurs around the class. Of course there would be. Most of the girls in this class is slutty. I pity them. The fact that the blond who so bold about it made me laugh.

Everyone stared at me and I said "What?" I laughed again before adding, "It's funny cause most of the girls in this class is seriously slutty. You picked the worse composing class to begin with, you perverted blond" I said staring at the blond.

Everyone gasped I heard a girl say "Who does she think she is talking to Takumi that way?!" A boy said "She sure has some guts." Another boy said "Do you think she'll be punished?" and then I listened to one more whisper "I heard Takumi is a selfish creature under that mask."

Was this supposed to scare me? I could beat up a group of 20 gangsters in 5 minutes!

"Maybe." The blond says "But I already have my eye on someone in this class though."

I stared at him. Seriously?! He already has his eyes on someone?! I feel bad for that person. I leaned forward on my desk. "I find that hard to believe. The girls in this class is utterly selfish. If I were you, I would pick another composing class."

"Whose the girl/boy anyways?" I continued.

"I should tell you because...?

"You lost my dorm key! I don't have a key to get into my dorm! You should at least pay back! Answer that one question!" I say.

"Is this it?" He smiles and pulls out a golden key and tosses it to me. I saw at the corner of my eye that people wanted the key, probably because he touched it. Obsessed freaks.

I catch the key and it read GIRLS 523. My key. "I don't have to answer now. Right?"

I glanced at him. He smiled gently as I blushed. "I g-guess" What was he trying to do? Was he trying to make me change my mind about him. HAH! Like that'll ever happen. My opinion will stay the same. He is a perverted, snotty freak!

"That's great" He says. Than I noticed that he was walking towards me. Again I heard gasps of shock around me. When he was 2 ft away from me he leans forward and lifts my chin so that I'll look at him. I blushed and was ready to slap him but his stare paralyzed me. For some reason I couldn't move.

"You're very interesting. No one, especially a girl, has ever stood up to me before." He says. I braced myself and say

"Guess I'm different. You know why? Because this school is filled with the rudest and sluttiest people ever!" I say it loud enough so that everyone mainly the girls would hear me.

That made him laugh. His laughter was sort of, musical just like Sakura's. Interesting. "I'll have to keep my eye mostly on you."

I heard a girl cry "NO WAY!"

Me and the perverted blond look at her. She had reddish hair what was let down, her eyes were chocolate. She looked like she was the sluttiest girl ever. "How could you pay attention to her!? She's like a total tomboy. She's rude, and very violent!" The girl complains.

"Violent how?" The blond asks

"She pushed me!" Tears started to swell up in her eyes. What a baby! A little oversensitive!

"To be honest, I didn't push you. I didn't even touch you. I just grabbed you leg and you fell. Besides you were the one who charged towards me with such a weak punch" I scoff. "Why are you even crying? If a little push makes you cry than a punch will OH NO! Make you break a nail!" I say sarcastically."

The blond, Takumi, raised an eyebrow at me and bursted into laughter.

"Takumi! How cruel of you to laugh at this!" The girl whines.

"I'm not laughing at you dear. I'm laughing at this girl and her attitude. But yes I agree with her. You shouldn't cry over a little push. How childish. I would never pick someone like you either."

The girl gasped who mouth shaped like an 'o'

"Listen up!" I say " Takumi has given you two hints. Crybabies and sluts" I say then added "And girls like me. Honestly he's very mysterious."

"I wouldn't say girl's like you." I froze and looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"I wouldn't mind girls like you. I'm actually pretty interested in girls like you." He says winking at me which send everyone in the room blowned. My jaw dropped open. No way. NO WAY! AS IF! I WOULD NEVER PARTNER UP WITH THE LIKES OF HIM!

* * *

It was lunch time. I headed into the cafeteria still thinking about what happen first period. I blushed. That pervert! He just humiliated me! How embarrassing! What was he thinking?! Besides, why does he like girls like me?! He was being totally rude to me yesterday!

When I entered the cafeteria eyes were on me. Glares everywhere. What did I do?! I just stated the facts about the brats in this school. I sighed and made my way through the lunch hour jam. But I wasn't so hard because everyone moved out of my way.

I heard people say, "Don't touch her. You'll get ugly fashion taste." WTF?! We're all wearing uniforms! I'm wearing the same thing as them!

Another girl said. "I heard she was raised in a farm. No wonder our school smells like pig." These bastards. I wasn't raised in a farm I'm raised in the countryside! A town! IDIOTS!

"UGH, did you hear the way she talked to Takumi? How respectful. She'll never get chosen." I could care less weather I get chosen or not. I wouldn't work with even if it mean't that I'll die if I didn't!

I quickly ordered my food, and then payed. As I walked off I could feel stares on my back. Stalkers. Then I heard a scream "KYA! IT'S TAKUMI!" My eyes flashed around the room to find him. It wasn't hard to find him. His blond head stood out. He whore a black suit. Did he change from this morning? He didn't look at me and kept walking to order his food. He was followed by two other. A blond with dull red eyes. He whore an outfit that indicates, a rock star? And then a guy to his left had a lime green hair and yellowish eyes.. He had side bangs, probably a J-pop star. But then I noticed the fangs sticking out of his mouth. What is he? A vampire?!

"KYA! TORA AND KUUGA TOO!" the girls screamed. The boys looked at the crowd and smiled but I can see the annoyance in their eyes. I smirked. I felt bad for them. Must be hard having that life. Takumi...er, the blond caught my gaze and held it. I looked away, I searched around the room but there wasn't any seats left. Well there were but they were beside the snotty rich kids. I sighed and decided to eat outside. I don't know why the lady gave me a try when I just ordered a hamburger. I took the try and headed back towards the ordering place.

I walked and the cafeteria became silent. What the hell?! Is it such a problem that I'm returning a tray?! I walked past the other blond first he stared at me as I passed his eyes were shocked. Probably because I have no idea who the hell he was.

Then I passed the lime green vampire dude. He look very uninterested. As I passed him I smirked and whispered "Vampire" that finally caught his attention. He stared at me in shock.

Then I made it to Takumi who smiled at me. I'm not shocked but I blushed. I passed him quickly without saying anything and placed the tray lightly on the counter and walked off. Before I headed out the door I wanted to yell in frustration because the people are still staring at me. I turned around and said "Well? Don't let me bother your feast."

I turned and pushed the door open and headed out. I gently closed the door behind me and sighed...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT DID I JUST SAY IN THERE?! SO EMBARRASSING! AHHHHH! I grabbed my hair and was ready to pull it out of my head and then gave up. Why did I just say those things? Am I stupid or what?! I sounded so rude in there. I'm not normally like this. I'm usually way nicer but these brats totally piss me off!

I sighed and picked my hamburger up and headed outside. A couple of minutes later I began to become anxious. Am I going the right way? A minute later of walking and wondering and dropped to the ground. I'M LOST! Why is this school so big?! aw man! I stood and looked around myself. How will I get back to class in time!? This is awful. Than I heard footsteps that walked not fast but slowly. Creepy... I ran to my left and stood behind a wall. Then the footsteps came to a halt.

"MISAKI!" A male voice called. Oh don't tell me it's-

"It's Takumi! I know you're here!" He calls again. What a creep! Did he follow me here? I took a deep breath and headed out from the wall. I kept my head down but then look up to meet a pair of emerald eyes.

"H-How did you find me?"

"Hmmm...a perverts way of tracking people!" He laughs.

I blushed and said, "Do you know where I am?"

That made the pervert laugh harder

"D-Don't laugh! I'm not comfortable with huge places!" I had to yell over his laughter. "Anyways, how did you find out what my name was?"

"I asked a couple of students." he shrugged.

"Did you harass them or something?"

"No, I looked at them in the eye and then I saw stars coming out from their eyes and they told me your name and said me where you went." He say. He scratched his head in confusion.

"THAT'S CALLED HARASSMENT YOU IDIOT!"

"What do you want anyways?" I say unwrapping my hamburger and taking a bite. But then the taste hit me, I look down, They used steak, high quality lettuce and... suck a rich sauce! This place... I ordered something plain and this is what I get!

"What's wrong? Does it taste bad?" Takumi asked me. I looked at him.

"Yes! Everything here is so fancy! I'm not used to it." I say. The uniforms, the garden, the teachers, the food, the desks, the...everything! They're all so fancy I feel sick!

Takumi laughed. "You read the contract to the school right? This school is for the super rich and all. Where are you from?"

I looked down. If I said I was born in the countryside would that make him angry or something? No. Maybe not. Maybe, he won't pick me if I said I was poor! But then that's be insulting to my family. I guess I should just tell him the truth.

"I-I was raised in the countryside. For my whole life, my mom saved money to get me into this school because she knew I had the dream of becoming a composer." I say chuckling at my memories with my mom and sister.

Takumi didn't say anything but then says "Your very strong hearted."

"What?"

"You're very a poor and you're surrounded by so many rude people but you're still so positive that you will make it through the year."

I stared at him "When you you're going to observe people you really mean it don't you?" I say. I mean I didn't say anything to him about myself and he already knows so much! A pervert now a stalker. What else is he?!

"I suppose." He laughs and I laugh with him. This is probably the only time I'm at ease since coming to this school. Just staying here and having a normal conversation with someone I never met. Yup. It's not weird at all.

"Misaki, your dream is to become a composer right?" He asked after I took a 3rd bite of my hamburger. I nodded.

"Ever since I was 6. My father played the piano and created his own music so well, I wanted to learn as well. He's my inspiration." I say remember my dad's original songs. "He's very good but never got the chance to show his talent to the world. So I promised him, When I grow up I'll make sure everyone hears your music. He was grateful. And I was sure that he will be there when it happens but...he died in a car accident on night."

I felt tears touched my cheeks. My heart ached so much right now. I miss him. I felt a tug at arm and then I was suddenly in the arms of someone warm.

"It's OK" Takumi says, "I'll help you. We'll work together to get you dad's music into the hearts of every living being on this planet!"

* * *

_**SORRY! I WOULD WRITE MORE BUT I RAN OUTTA TIME! SORRY! THANX FOR READING! Remember to go Fox, Fallen, Angel for the vote! It's on chapter 23! OK BYE! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**~KittyCat98**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for not updating yesterday! My bad! Anyways here is the long (1 day) awaited chapter~! Chapter 4! BTW should I name my chapters? I don't really know what to name them though. HA-HA. Have you guys voted for a new story yet? If not please visit Fox, Fallen, Angel for the vote~! Enjoy the chapter!  
**_

* * *

How many days have it been since I entered this snotty academy known as Seika Music International? 9 days? I'm surprised I made it through a week! Shocking I know. If you're wondering how I'm doing, I'm great thanks! Classes are easy and fun if you know how to shut out the annoying voices around yourself. The teachers are awesome! It's awesome cause they're all celebrities. They're so kind, sweet and fun! Just like Yi Hua. Today is my 10th day here at the famous S.M.I. I'm so excited and also not excited. Mainly because of the students here and also because of-

"TAKUMI! KYAAA!" a girl screamed.

The other reason for my annoyance towards this school is that perverted blond that's the king of jerks, AKA Takumi. He walks in like every other guy, but one thing that's different that makes the other girls scream for him is that he (according to the girls) is a total hottie. What a joke. I've been observing the girls for the past 10 morning their reaction towards Takumi. And what makes them scream for him. I also asked them too. The girls mostly say his abs. Apparently he has a 6-pack. Shiver. Some say, his eyes. Others say, his wild looks. Others say, his charming and carefree personality. Some also say his smooth and harmonic voice. Serious these results are pathetic.

40% abs, 23% personality, 7% voice, 20% looks, 10% eyes. These girls really... if only they knew the side of him that makes me puke. His perverted, stalker, jerk side. I could just imagine his popularity dropping with just a single rumor. HEHEHE. If only they knew...

I looked up from my plotting side to see the girls swarming around him like bees fighting for this one flower with the most delicious nectar of all time. Disgusting. I rolled my eyes, that caught the attention of flower boy (Takumi). He looks at me, I look at him back. This is getting pretty uncomfortable. He smiles and winks at me. I blushed. A reaction I'm used to. Sadly. The girls are still all over Takumi, flirting with him. Do they know that the girl that he has secretly chosen was me? I sighed. Of course not.

The voices of the girls got closer to me and I looked up to see emerald eyes staring at me. "Misaki." Takumi greets. I stare at him for a couple of seconds before greeting him back.

"Pervert." I say. Takumi smiles. The room suddenly became cold. The two girls beside Takumi were glaring at me... no all the girls were. "What do you want?"

"Just a nice warm welcome from you, Misaki" Takumi smiles brightly. That made the girls give out a loud gasp. In jealousy? I rolled my eyes at Takumi.

"I called you a pervert and you say that's warm?" I asked. What an idiot.

"I don't care what mean words Misa says to me," he leans over on my desk and lifts my chin to force my to look deep into his eyes, that made the girls face turn into a face that mirrored the scream dude "Every word you say to me, is beautiful"

I blushed. I gritted my teeth and slapped him on his right cheek. The girls gasped. I glared at Takumi as I see his lips curved into a smile. He looks at me and chuckles. I look at his right cheek, I left him a mark. I, too, smiled.

"Don't worry," Takumi reassured the shocked girls "this is perfectly normal"

"Yes, normal. I slap him more than twice a day." I say proudly.

"ALRIGHT KIDS! TAKE YOUR SEATS!" Yi Hua yells as she enters the class. Every scrambles to their seats except for Takumi who slowly took his time finding his seat which is 2 seats behind me. I rolled my eyes for some reason. Probably because I could feel his eyes on me as he takes his seat.

"Today, we will be starting a partner project. A composer must pair up with a singer. The partners will create their own original song." Yi Hua says as she looks at the students who were giving each other looks. Yi Hua laughs. I wonder why.

"But." I raises a delicate finger. "You wont pick who your partner is. You'll drawing your partners!" Yi Hua picks up a white box from her desk. Two of them. One is labeled Composer and the other labeled as Singer.

"The singing class will be coming to join our class for today to get our partners!" Yi Hua sings. "Composers will be drawing their partners!"

I wonder who my partner will be. It'll be easier if my partner was Sakura. She was a singer and we could work on our song after school when ever we want to since we're roommates. But 1 out of 30 kids is a horrible chance of getting the partner I want. I don't want to be partnered up with someone I didn't know. Man, would it be awkward. And of course, if my partner is a snobby brat I'm likely to yell at them.

"What about Takumi?" A girl with neck length peach colored hair asked "Will he be part of the singers?"

"He is a singer right? Of course he'll be part of the singers draw! Good luck girls and boys!" Yi Hua winked. "Who ever gets Takumi as their partner sure are lucky!"

Oh no! Takumi might also get to be my singer! NO! NO! NO! NO! Don't worry Misaki! it's 1/30 chance! It's very unlikely! Don't worry! There's no chance of you getting partnered up with the likes of him! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't let me partner up with him!

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"The singing class is here~!" Yi Hua sang as she bounced to the door to open it. There stands a tall boy with black spiky hair that shows his forehead and he had dark brown eyes. Was that the teacher of the singing class? I saw Yi Hua smile at him and she jumped into his arms. Uhhh... isn't Yi Hua engaged?!

"Tenryu!" Yi Hua exclaimed.

Te..n..ryu? Who was he? But then I realized...

"Class~!" Yi Hua said "This is my fiance, Tenryu Arashiyama! AKA the teacher of the singing class!" And I was right. Obviously. He was Yi Hua's fiance and he was a teacher at S.M.I.

"Come on in" Yi Hua said, taking Tenryu's hand and gesturing the class to come on in. The class followed her and Tenryu inside the class. I looked feircly at the students, I stared one after another until I saw Sakura who was the 8th person in line. Sakura scanned her eyes around the class as if she was looking for someone. Me probably. Until her light pinky, chocolate colored eyes landed on me. Her smile was bright as she waved a small wave at me. I smile and wave back. I'm guessing she wanted to partner up with me as well.

More kids came in and the last 5 students got screams from the girls of my class. I sighed. The first of the 5 that walked in was the guy I saw with Takumi on my first day. I got info about him. His name was Kuuga Sakurai. A band leader of this band called UxMishi. The next 3 students were his part of his band.

The first on had short dark green hair with his bangs hanging on his right side of the face and yellow eyes. He also wears oval spectacles with a string. He was also wearing a purple scarf. His name was Koma Yabu. He looked smart and responsible. I only got a chance to talk to him once though. He had a good personality and very down to earth type. And he was smart. He seemed like the type to scold at people.

The boy following Koma was Yujiro Ono. He has short light ocker hair and purple eyes. He was smiling brightly. I bumped into him once and he helped me up smiling at me and laughing. He seemed like a really cheerful kind. The kind who also likes to be with his fans. A girls man.

The last of the band members was Shosei Nikaido. A guy with short black hair and grey eyes. Shōsei is pretty tall if you look at him. His bangs parted in the center. Shōsei is a fairly quiet guy who doesn't talk often. He doesn't express himself that much, I was told by Koma when he introduced me to Shosei who stood silently beside Koma. Shosei had the personality of Takumi. The not interested type.

The last guy was a guy I saw with Takumi too, Tora Igarashi. He had fair skin and pale lime green hair and yellowish eyes with bangs hanging on the right side of his face. HA-HA, let's not forget his fangs. I call him a vampire most of the time. When I think Tora, I think vampire. As far as I know, Tora has a very complicated personality. But one thing I'm certain of is that he is evil. As expected from a vampire like him. I never saw him smile. But I saw him smile just now at the girls, that's probably not his real smile. I know that his real smile is his evil one. YUP!

"UxMishi!" The girls chanted "TORA! TAKUMIIII!"

I watched as Takumi stood and walked up to stand beside Tora. I heard a couple girls praying that their partners were one of the six guys including Takumi, but Takumi and Tora was most of the girls target. I wouldn't say I'm shock. But I'm probably the only girl who aren't aiming for one of them. I'm aiming at Sakura. She's my target and I'm hers.

"ALRIGHT! Quiet down girls!" Yi Hua yells. "We'll start the draw!"

The screaming dims and Yi Hua holds out the composer draw box and Tenryu holds the Singers. "Every name of the composers in this room is in the box in my hands."

"And all the names of the singers are in the box in my hands." Tenryu says. "As Yi Hua already told you, the composers are drawing their partners. They are drawing from the singers box. And for the next project in 5 weeks, you'll be partnering up with new singers. For that project the singers will be drawing. But we wont be worrying about that project for now. We'll be worrying about this one."

"OK! Let's not waste time! We have 30 minutes left in the period. Let's hurry and draw. After you're finishing drawing I'd like you to stand beside you partner. And after everyone has drawed you'll have the remainder of the class to social with your partners a little bit." Yi Hua says.

"Good Luck!" Yi Hua and Tenryu says together.

"First drawer is..." Yi Hua picks up a paper from her desk and looks at it. "Misaki Ayuzawa."

My name was first. Obviously, she was reading in order of the attendance. I stand, looking at Sakura to wish me good luck. Sakura mouths _GOOD LUCK MISAKI! Pick me OK? _

I chuckle as I stand up to walk towards Tenryu who holds out the singers box to me and smiles. I stop just in front of the box. I take a deep breath as a dig and hand inside. I closed my eyes but realized there was no need, since the papers were folded. Please let it Sakura or someone I know other than Takumi or the 5 boys!

I take hold of a name and I slowly take my hand out the box. I unfold the paper. The name was clear and was in elegant printing. I froze. My body was tense. NO! The name read: _Takumi Walker_. My jaw dropped. I heard Tenryu say to me "Congratulations! How lucky you are!"

"What did she get?" A girl said behind me

"Takumi Walker" Tenryu says cheerfully. My hands shook as the girls gasped and complained to Tenryu. How could I get Takumi's name out of like 35 people?! Why him out of everyone?! This is so unfair! I looked at Sakura, who smiled at me sadly. I mouthed to her _I'm sorry. _Sakura shook her hand and continued to smile me. I looked over at Takumi who was smiling and laughing at me. He seemed happy. I wanted to slap him. When the class went silent I asked Tenryu "Can I please draw again?!"

"Why? That name you got was lucky." Tenryu really looked confused.

"I don't like Takumi! We're enemies!" I say loud enough so Takumi could hear me. I felt a hand grab my wrist and yanked me to follow him.

"I'm fine partnering up with Misaki, Tenryu. Don't worry!" Takumi chuckled as he pulls me to follow him.

"Let go!" I say to him but he ignores me and places me between him and the Vampire dude, Tora. I crossed my arms as I got glares from other girls. There was no way this could be happening! Why him?! Why?!

"Hey Misaki. Long time no see." Say the vampire beside me. I glare at him but then I smoothed my expression. "Hey Vamp" I say.

Tora chuckles at me and patted me on the head and says "I'm not a vampire. I was just born with these fangs." Tora flashes his teeth at me. "Sure I say.

"You're as lovely as ever" Tora smiles. I rolled my eyes. He maybe a womanizer but that doesn't affect me. I'm boy proof!

"Don't let your fiancee catch you saying that me." I say grimly to Tora as I look at the girl that sat in front of me. Chiyo was Tora's Fiance. Arranged marriage but Chiyo really liked Tora. So it was a perfect match. She is a young girl with grey eyes and long straight purple hair tied in a half ponytail. She also has a fringe over her forehead. I never got to talk to her, but I heard her talking with other girls, She is a shy and respectful girl, always using proper honorifics, even when she doesn't have to. Chiyo is also gentle, sensitive and sweet. Completely different from Tora, who has a nasty personality.

"Chiyo has nothing to do with me. I'll never direct her as my fiancee and someone I love." Tora say darkly. "It's just that arranged marriage."

I also don't like arranged marriages. I don't understand why they have it in the first place! Tora and Chiyo was in and arranged marriage together for their parent's selfish reasons. Their families were close but they wanted to be more then friends (the families) so they're having their eldest daughter and son get married. Selfish.

"Chiyo really likes you though. You should consider her feelings, Tora." I say grimly at him.

"I already have someone in mind," Tora smiles at me. I cock my head to side and was about to say something when a hand tugged me by my wrist and pulls my back, way from Tora. Takumi. I sighed.

"Misaki! You're my partner aren't you? You should be talking with me!" Takumi chuckles. I glare at him.

"I can to whomever I want. And it doesn't have to be with you." I say sternly and rolled my eyes.

I look back at Tora who seemed to have an evil face on. I flinch. He was glaring at Takumi who had me in his arms. I pulled away from Takumi and blushed.

"Tora!" I heard a light high pitched voice call out. I look over to see Chiyo standing a couple ft away. I smile at Chiyo and she smiles back then she looks over at Tora "I'm your partner!"

This is perfect! The perfect way for the two to finally bond and like each other! More specifically, Tora! How lucky!

"Tell the teacher to change it. I'm not going to be partners with you." Tora says not looking at Chiyo. I watched as Chiyo's lips turned upside down. I felt something boil inside me.

"B-But I want to be your partner" Chiyo says softly. Tora didn't answer after a minute but then says with no expression, "I don't"

I gritted my teeth and slapped Tora across his face. "Some guy you are! Hurting a girl like that! I could never be friends with someone like you!"

I watched as Tora's face made a face. His eyes showed he was shocked. It showed that he was displeased but won't fight back at me. This guy is just like Takumi. Selfish.

"Don't worry Chiyo. He _will_ be your partner" I smile at Chiyo to reassure her. Chiyo and Sakura are probably the only girls in this school I know that are not a bunch of sluts. I will protect them for ever becoming like the snobs in this school. I want to keep them happy and positive.

"Thank you. But you didn't have to slap him!" Chiyo chuckles."I know, but he deserved it, right?" I laughed. Takumi who hasn't said anything for a while laughs too. Tora began to walk out the door though. I glare after him. That guy is just so... I understand he doesn't like the marriage but did he have to behave that way? Honestly.

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING! JUST A REMINDER THE RESULTS OF THE VOTE IS IN 2 WEEKS! Wait never mind! I think I'll tell you the results on Friday! OK! BUH BYE! Please review!**_

_**~KittyCat98**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! Warmth of a Cold Heart is now published and I'm so very sorry for not updating Major x Minor for a long time. I was so into Fox, Fallen, Angel and finding out the plot I'll make for Warmth of a Cold heart. I swear, my brain has turned into ashes after finishing that first chapter of Warmth of a Cold Heart. So please, Check it out! See you guys at the end of the chapter! Byes! Hope you all enjoy! Sorry... I don't know what else to say sooooo...(Awkward~!) HA-HA sorry!_**

* * *

"Sakura! I'm sorry I couldn't get to be your partner for the assignment!" I cry.

I was sorry. The fact that me and Sakura had really hoped to be partners was crushed, is really devastating. I sadly ended up being with that pervert. Out of all those names in that huge box, the name that comes out is Takumi. I mean don't you think that's a bit weird? It's creepy, weird and the scariest, most annoying coincidence ever. No judge. Coincidence can happen, and I can be happy about it sometimes but this time it's pushing to my limits. I hate it this time.

"Misaki, it's fine. You got the best partner in the class!" Sakura chuckles as she takes a seat, crossed legged, on her big soft pink bed.

Basically everything on her side of the room is pink, pink, pink. Her bed is a hello kitty bed. Her couch is a light shade of pink. Her walls are painted also a light pink with Sakura flowers painted on them. Beside her bed is huge teddy bear. If you look at my room all it has is a large bed with blue and white sheets. A red carpet with a 3 bean bags. Red, blue and green, with a small glass coffee table. And that's pretty much it. Sakura's room is stuffed with soft kawaii things.

"Takumi is the top celebrity these days. It's lucky that he's in our school. But for you it's even more lucky that you're his partner!" Sakura exclaims "He is a delicious~!" She sings.

"No. Delicious is the wrong word. He is total pervert and he's such a bastard! He's the most annoying person ever," I say but I add "Sakura, promise me you'll never fall for him!"

"Too late!" Sakura sighs heavenly plopping back onto her bed.

I frowned at her. Then I suddenly became anxious. Although I only knew her for 10 days now, I'm pretty worried about who she likes. They could be dangerous, and cause her to be in danger. Causing her to get closer to death! They could be really perverted and rape her. They could be...ooooh I don't even want to say this one.

"I'm begging you Sakura. Pick better people." I say grimly as I head over to my grand upright piano.

Yes. In every dorm there is a grand piano inside. My piano is a black, shiny and most amazing upright piano ever. I fell in love with it at first tune. The sound of one key is the most magical sound ever. Ok wait a moment. One grand piano is like $5000. Multiply that by...well there is 25 dorms on each floor. And there is 6 floors. So... 150 dorms. And there is another 150 in the boys side. So 300 dorms in total. Plus the pianos in all the class rooms. Which there is about 60 in the school. So that means... 360 pianos. And...Oh. My. God. $1,800,000. I'm going to faint. How much money does this school own!?

"I can like whomever I want. Wait... Misaki do you like Takumi?" Sakura giggles. My hands froze before I got to touch a key with my finger tips. What did that girl just say? Did I like that pervert? I turn my head quickly to look at her. My eyes fierce.

"Sakura! I can't believe you would ask me such thing! I don't like him! That pervert? NO!"

Sakura giggles again, "OK Misaki. Sure. I believe you."

For some reason I felt a blush creeping to my cheeks. I turn quickly before Sakura could even notice me blushing. I expected Sakura to ask me if I liked Takumi. But I can't seem to keep myself from blushing. I bite down my lip. I shake my head before my mind started thinking of weird stuff.

I took out some blank music sheets. I had to write a song for Takumi to sing. I have to get to work as soon as I could. Although this is my first time writing a song, I won't give up. I'll learn how.

Before I started, I warmed up doing some scales. I first started with C Major and all the scales above that up to G Minor. I moved on to practice cords and triads. I played the the scales again this time I played for 3 octaves. As I played, I watched my fingers flutter up and down the keys. When I was little, I thought moving like this would be difficult, but here I am, doing what my father used to do. Fluttering around the keys felt so natural to me. I chuckle a little.

"Misaki." Sakura asks "I'm going to go to bed. Do you think you could play something for me?"

"A song? Sure!" I say to her.

I scanned through my memory of a song that's like a lullaby for her. I knew many. My father used to play songs for me before I headed off to bed. My favourite was the one called 'I'm not alone'. I then decided to play that for Sakura. I turned to steal a glance at her, to see if she was comfy enough for me to play yet. I smiled when I see Sakura all snuggled in her pink soft bed.

I turned back to place my fingers into position. My right hand automatically knew where to go. Finger 3 of my right hand was placed on the 'B' key. My left hand, that is going to play the bass got into position too. Finger 5(pinkie) on the 'C'. I then began to play. My foot pushing up and down the pedal once in a while. I found myself humming along to the song as I played.

The song came to an end after 2 minutes. I slowly and smoothing ended the song, careful not to make any erupt stops. I took my hands off the keys and looked over at Sakura who was in bed, smug and asleep. I could tell by her snoring. I always tease her about it even though she says she doesn't snore. This girl really. She's probably my 3rd favourite person who is a girl.

Now that Sakura is fast asleep, I guess I can't practice the piano now for my project. I sighed and decided to hop into bed as well. It was getting pretty late and I've got to wake up bright and early for classes.

* * *

"How about we make the..." His voice drifted off into thin air.

I can't seem to keep my eyes wide open. My eyes keep on closing, I feel my thoughts drifting into another world. A world of sweet, sweet dreams... I feel my head getting heavier and heavier and then something hit my head and my head jerked up.

"H-Huh?!" I exclaimed, rubbing my eyes with both my hands and then yawning.

"Ayuzawa, have you been taking enough sleep?" Takumi asked.

"Yea," I yawned "I'm fine, anyways what were you saying?" I asked leaning towards the blank music sheets me and Takumi were working on.

Ok, Ok, Ok please don't scold at me. It's true. I haven't been getting enough sleep. I have been up all night since I've played that song for Sakura. I couldn't seem to get this tune out of my head. But for some reason I couldn't seem to write the tune down. I've been up all night for 2 days but it's getting difficult to learn. It's getting way too difficult to do anything.

"I was saying we could.." He said but then I heard nothing "Ayuzawa!"

"What? I'm just going to sharpen my pencil...calm down!" I say getting out of my seat, taking my sharpener with me to the trash can. As I'm walking I felt so dizzy. The people around me look...hmm hmm. Totally. I yawn again. And then I bump into someone. Was it a girl? The hair was orange the eyes looked big enough to be a girl...right. Yawn.

"S-Sorry..." I say bowing my head slightly and walking pass the person I bumped into.

I finally reach the can. Finally! What a long walk! The last time I was here, the room was pretty small! Or was it big? Bah! I reach in my pockets for my sharpener and stuck my pencil inside and began spinning the pencil into the sharpener. Keep my eyes open! I mentally slapped myself. I have to keep focus! I have to finish this project so me and Takumi could...pass...the proje...

I felt strong arms catch me by my waist. I couldn't quite see his face clearly. That's Takumi right? It was all so blurry I couldn't tell. Heh. He looked like a pale blob with yellow straw on his head. Heh. I blinked a couple times. What am I even doing here? I felt really sleepy. The world was so...far... away.

"Ayuzawa!" Takumi exclaimed.

"5 more minutes...Takumi..." I murmured quietly and closing my eyes and smiled as I hear voices around me turn into quiet buzzing and a couple of people screaming my name. Hmm peaceful...must finish my song...I.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to see a bright light shining into my eyes. I squinted my eyes and groaned. I was in a bed. Am I in the infirmity? What happened? The last thing I remembered was sharpening my pencil. I thought about what happened then. Oh. Now I remember. I didn't get enough sleep. How careless of me. But this project is important. And that tune that I can't seem to write down is a really good tune! I mentally slapped myself...again.

I started to hear male voices. Maybe it's just my imagination. That voice sounded awfully familiar. I heard the voices getting closer and closer. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut but then realized that I wasn't imagining it. Without thinking I turned to side facing the opposite direction of the blue curtains and pretending that I was asleep.

"Will she be Okay?" A male, husky and soothing voice asked. That voice is so familiar I want to shut it out of my head but can't seem to.

"I'm sure she will be OK. But she has to sleep more often. She hasn't slept for days. If this continues, it may get worse." a female said.

I felt a punch in my stomach. I don't get how doctors get this much information without me ever telling them what happened. They observe and they get the correct answer. Creepy or what? Wait, if that was Takumi out there... I felt a sudden feeling that he was going to kill me somehow. Eep. I never saw him angry. I'd like to keep it that way. But a part of me want to know what he's like angry. They say that it's best to keep him happy. They say angry Takumi isn't pleasant. HEHEHE. I'd like to see that. I felt a creepy smile creeping to my lips.

"I see. Thank you, doctor." He says. To me he sounded very angry in that grim voice.

I wait. Not knowing whether the doctor had left the room or not. It felt like a couple of minutes have passed. I'm not sure. Too lost in my own thoughts I guess. I wait quietly. Careful not to move any part of my body. Making sure to breath at a steady pace. Please tell me he isn't looking at me! Please let him be fooled that I'm asleep. Anxiety raced through me.

Curious, I slowly turned my head just 2 inches and looked at the corner of my eye To see whether Takumi was there or not. I saw him. A young, blond male sitting in a seat at the corner, staring at me with those emerald eyes. So he was looking. No wonder I felt a scary aura circling me. Er Ehehe...sigh. He looks furious. Takumi danger!

"Ayuzawa..." Takumi murmurs as a black aura radiates from him. I felt a sweat bead dripping from my forehead. He's going to kill me. I'm not afraid!

"T-Takumi..." I say.

ARGG! Why did I say that?! Why did I shudder?! I am so stupid! It made me sound like I was terrified of him! I sounded so weeeak!

"You lied to me." He says "you haven't been taking enough sleep"

"You don't know that!" I say. Geese I sounded like a whining kid. I got that from my mother. Why!? When it's visiting day, I'm going to scold my mom for making me sound like a whining kid at sometimes!

Takumi narrowed his eyes. Is it me..? Or does it feel seriously cold in the infirmity room! Takumi's eyes weren't that light emerald, in fact, it's a dark, dark cold green. His eyebrows furrowed which made him even more terrifying. His lips were turned down into a frown. He looked like me wanted to bury me alive. So that's what Takumi looks like when he's angry. I felt myself shrink at his angry glare.

I turned my eyes from him and looked outside the window. "Sorry" I mutter quietly.

Takumi doesn't say anything. That made anxious. Was he angry? What was he thinking? More importantly, why won't that idiot answer me? So frustrating! I snuck a look at him. I found myself staring at a little boy. Or so I thought I was. Takumi looked like a little boy. He looked so innocent. A small blond boy blushing away...wait, BLUSHING!? I found myself staring at Takumi again. He was blushing!?

"W-Why are you blushing!?" I exclaimed. I never saw him blush before. I'm making a big deal out of it. How stupid. Heh. But it can't be helped. I never thought that I would see a jerk like him blush.

I wouldn't call him a jerk or pervert, though he is. He's more of a pervert outer space alien. Here at S.M.I we had gym too. The teachers decide which of our periods we can replace with gym. And for those gym periods, Takumi showed off some real skill. We had a class Race. I was second. Can you guess who was first? Takumi! At the time of 6.27 seconds for the 100m dash! I got 10.45. So frustrating! Speaking of... Most of the girls in the class got seriously low times. The lowest was 47.07 seconds...!

Can you guess what they were doing during their run? They were wearing high heels! They ran pass a flower bush and stopped to pick a flower up! On of the girls trip tripped on a small peddle! Same goes for the boys! They may be skinny but soooo slow! These spoiled kids! Me and Takumi had to wait 30 minutes until all the students had their running timed. If they took about a minute to run the 100m, think how long it'll take them to run the 1000m dash? I don't even want to know.

"Because Ayuzawa, you're just too cute when you apologize." Takumi chuckles as he pats my head.

"W-What!?" I exclaimed, blushing a bright shade of tomato red.

Takumi smiles at me. I don't look at him but I could feel his gaze at me. I could also feel I'm still blushing. STOP BLUSHING! What's wrong with me? Why am I even blushing. This is so embarrassing!

I froze when I felt a warm breath coming closer to me. I turn my head cautiously, hoping that he isn't doing what I think he's doing. I was right. Takumi. Who was 4 inches from my face, was smiling at me. He leaned into me another centimetre. I blushed a deeper red. What the hell is he doing!? Too close! I'm going to kill him! I wanted to move, but I couldn't find my strength to move and resist him.

"What...?" I manage to say. Seriously!? Was that all I could say with all the anger boiling inside me!?

"Classes are over." He says quietly, smiling bright. And radiantly at me.

I couldn't find words to say anything. I stared at him like an idiot. Shocked, blushing and speechless. I don't even know what say in my own thoughts! I never had a guy this close to me (Except my father)! Biting down my lips was all I managed to do at that time.

Takumi leans away, smirking. That bastard! What the hell was that anyways!? I couldn't stop blushing. This is so frustrating! I never know what he's thinking at times like this. He was truly a mystery. I will unlock that! And when I do, he's going down!

"What the hell!? You pervert!" I yell at throwing punches at him. He neatly dodges them to my disappointment. Couldn't he let me smack him even more an instant? How could he smile after sexually harassing me!?

"I was just trying to get you filled with energy again!" He chuckles as if he's not being attacked my me.

"You're right. I am full of energy." I say grimly "filled with energy to kill you"

"Oh. How scary" he laughs.

I pause. And then smiles. If me being violent isn't scary, would... Heh. Probably not but it's worth trying right!? This is going to be sooo embarrassing, but I want to at least scare hI'm rather then me being scared by him. Takumi stands up and was ready to take his leave. I take a deep breath and stood up from my bed.

"Takumi...?" I murmur. You can do this Misaki! Just get a scare out of him at least!

"Hmm?" Takumi sounded please. What? He instantly turned around to face me, his emerald eyes melting in mine. My body froze. I couldn't seem to move. Why won't my body move? His stare was just so hypnosis. I squeezed shut my eyes, that made him confused. But I managed to wiggle my way out of his stare.

I look up at him. For some reason, his eyes widened. Did I do something? All I did was look up at him. But the fact that his eyes widened, made me smile an evil smile. I stood up on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I could hear his heart beat racing and pounding out of his chest. I smile again. Was he scared? Usually a fast heart beat means your scared, right?

"Thanks for information!" I say, trying my best to sound seductive. I saw a faint blush on his cheeks, his emerald eyes wide with shock. I smirk as I release him and got back on my feet. I walk out of the room smirking.

...

I May have sounded very confident a brave in there, but to be completely honest, I was sceaming in embarrassment inside there! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO!? ARRRRG! Why did I even do that in the first place!? Great! Now he's going to tease me about now! Maybe even spread it around the school! WAS HE EVEN SCARED!? He must be! He has to be! I'm so embarrassed I want to die! I want to rip my hair out, one strand at a time, just to feel the pain. Why did I do that? I have to take extra long showers today, just to get his smell and touch off of me.

I feel like the next weeks aren't going to be kind to me.

* * *

_**Hey! Sorrrrrrrrryyyyyy I had no idea how to end this chapter! But this was all I could do for now! Please please please please review for meeeee! And please check out my new released story, Warmth of a Cold Heart! Thanks!**_

_**~KittyCat98**_


End file.
